Everything's Changed
by GACfan4Life
Summary: To Emily it's just going to be a Saturday detention but what happens when the shy girl and her brother have a Saturday detention together with four strangers? Bender/OC Rated M for Language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the right to The Breakfast Club. The only rights I own is the OC I made for this story. Contains language, suggestive themes, and mild drug use.**

* * *

Saturday, March 24,1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois, 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon, We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did *was* wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, the shy girl, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed.

* * *

"Emily! Let's go before you two are late."

I sighed frustratedly as I made my way down the stairs and to the kitchen to get my lunch. I then got in my dad's truck and sat in the middle silently. My brother got in and done the same.

We arrived at our destination, school. I looked at the tall building that I liked to call hell. I saw a student get out of her father's fancy BMW and I rolled my eyes. My dad started talking to my brother as I thought to myself.

_I shouldn't be here on a Saturday. Hell I shouldn't be here at all, it's not my fault that a preppy girl stole from me and I had to beat the crap out of her._

My brother opened the truck door and got out.

"Emily, I'm disappointed in you too. You know if you have a problem with someone you tell an adult," He said.

_I tried but the dumbass didn't pay attention to me,_ I thought annoyed.

"I'll see you two in a little while."

I got out of the truck and my brother shut the door and we started walking into the school.

"You could've came to me Emily," My brother said

"Why? I can take care of things myself," I said stubbornly.

"Really? Look where it got ya."

"I could say the same thing for you, temper tantrum."

"Whatever," He said blowing me off as we made it into the library.

I saw the preppy redhead from a few minutes ago sitting at the front desk on the left hand side. My brother sat down next to her.

_Figures,_ I thought.

I made my way to the very back desk on the left side. I sat down in the chair that was closest to the railing and leaned on it. A few minutes of silence past and then someone came in. He was a dirty blonde, with a green sweater, and a brown coat. He sat down at the table in front of me. As soon as he sat down here came the king of trouble, John Bender. He had to touch everything on the librarian's desk and stole a little notepad. He stood in front of the desk where the geek boy was sitting at and motioned him to move. Geek boy got all of his belongings and went to the desk that was across from the one he'd just been sitting at. Bender then sat down and propped his feet up on the chair that the geek boy was sitting in. I sighed silently and looked away from Bender, I guess you could say that I have a slight crush on the guy.

_I have a feeling that this is gonna be a long day._

Then a girl wearing a brown coat with fur outlining the hood came in and walked briskly to the back desk on the right. I heard the redhead and my brother snicker. I rolled my eyes at them for being so rude. I heard heavy footsteps come into the library, it was the devil, I mean Mr. Vernon. He stood there silent for a few moments before he began talking.

"Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you all for being on time."

Then the preppy redhead raised hand up and said,

"Excuse me, sir. I think there's been a mistake. I know we're in detention but I don't think I belong here."

_You got that right, I DON'T belong here,_ I thought.

Vernon ignored her and continued,

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about **why** you are here - to ponder the error of your ways."

Bender was fiddling with something then he leaned his head back and decided to spit up in the air then catch it back in his mouth. I scrunched my face up in disgust. Even though it was disgusting, it was pretty talented too. I mean how many people can do that? I saw the redhead looking at Bender with disgust and then turn back around. Vernon started talking again when he saw the redhead open her mouth to protest and the geek boy start to switch seats.

"You will not talk... you will not move... from these seats."

Geek boy moved back to his seat and sat there quietly. Vernon started walking towards Bender saying,

"And **you**... will not sleep."

He then yanked the chair out from under Bender's feet.

"All right people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write... an essay... of not less than a thousand words," He said handing out the blank sheet of paper.

"Describing to me who you think you are."

Bender then asked,

"Is this a test?"

Vernon once again ignored a student and kept explaining while Bender put hit feet up on the desk.

"And when I say 'essay', I mean 'essay', **not** one word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?"

"Crystal," He said with a bored tone.

"Good. You might learn a thing or two about yourself."

I had my eyes closed as I was trying to block out Vernon's annoying voice but I was having trouble because someone had their eyes on me. I silently let out an annoyed sigh and opened my eyes to see Bender staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back at his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You might even decide whether or not you'd care to return."

Then from the corner of my eye I saw the geek boy stand up, so I turned my gaze on him and he said,

"Excuse me sir, I can answer that right now. That'd be no."

"Sit down Johnson."

He sat back down.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads except for Bender.

"Yeah, I have a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"You'll get the answer to that question, Mr. Bender and Ms. Clarke, next Saturday."

I put my arms out in front of me with the 'I didn't even do anything' face.

"Don't mess with the bull, you'll get the horns," Vernon said making horns with his thumb and pinky, then left for his office.

Once he was gone Bender said,

"That man... is a brownie hound."

Everybody started getting comfortable, including me. I put my head on the desk for a few moments before hearing this snapping sound. I looked in the direction of where that noise was coming from and found the girl in all black biting her nails.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch..." Bender said.

She bit off one more and spit it at him. He ignored it and then said to her,

"I've seen you in here before."

I put my head back down and ignored what the geek boy was saying and Bender who was going nah-nah-nah...

"Oh shit!"

I heard Bender say, so I raised my head up curiously.

"What are we suppose to do if we gotta take a piss?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued,

"You gotta go. You gotta go."

I then heard an unzipping noise and I started to get uncomfortable.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man," My brother said

"Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up."

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor," My brother threatened.

And to my surprise Bender listened.

"You're kind of sexy when you're angry, grr," Bender said while zipping his pants back up.

He let out a breath, looked at the redhead then at me and then turned to the geek.

"Hey, homeboy, what do you say we close that door, we'll get the prom queen and shy girl impregnated.

" !" My brother said to Bender.

"What?"

"If I lose my temper you're totaled, man."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up, nobody here's interested," The redhead said.

I then heard my brother mutter something, most likely agreeing with the preppy girl. Then he said,

"Butt face."

"Well hey Sporto, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Bender taunted.

"Uh, excuse me fellas but I think we should just write our paper," The geek boy said, trying to defuse the tension between my brother and Bender, but they ignored him.

It was a tennis match between the bickering boys. Then redhead piped up,

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."

Bender flipped his hair and looked at the redhead.

"Sweets...You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

I let out a slight snort on accident then he turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"Neither could you."

He turned back around to face the redhead and my brother and kept up his assault on them.

"So... so. Are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-vers?"

They kept quiet, trying to ignore him.

"Come on, sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot-beef-injection?"

"Go to HELL!"

"ENOUGH!"

The redhead and my brother said in unison. Then we heard Vernon yell,

"Hey. What's goin' on in there?"

And everything got quiet again. My brother muttered something and Bender got up from his seat then jumped up on the railing and sat down on it.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have a party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Uh, The doors are supposes to stay open," The geek kid said.

"So what?" Bender countered.

"So why don't you just shut 's five other people in here you know." My brother snapped

"God, you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a...wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

_My God Andy, shut up!_ I thought.

"Really," The redhead said agreeing.

Then my brother went on saying that the school and the students wouldn't care if Bender disappeared forever, which irked me a little. It looked like Bender was hurt by those words but regained his composure.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team..."

Redhead and my brother snickered at that.

"Prep club...Student council," Bender finished.

"Na, They wouldn't take you."

_Why do you always have to put someone down Andy... Including your own sister,_ I thought angrily

"I'm hurt."

"You know why guys like you knock everything?"

_This should be entertaining._

I finally got up and made my way over to the group. I stood about a foot away from Bender with my arms crossed over my chest, ready for the explanation.

"Oh, this should be stunning," Bender said.

"It's because you're afraid."

_Yep, that's exactly why I'm not in a club,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh God, you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy into activities."

"You're a big coward."

I heard the geek boy started naming things off but I couldn't make them out.

"See, you're afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong, so you have to just dump all over it.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?"

"Well, you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers, but I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey. Let's watch the mouth, huh?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about?" Bender asked with an eyebrow raised at the geek boy.

"Well, what I had said was I'm in the math club, uh, the Latin, and the physics club... physics club."

"Hey, Cherry. Do you belong to the physics club?" Bender asked looking at the redhead.

She glared at him.

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah... but to dorks like him, they are. What do you guys do in your club?"

"Well, in physics we... we talk about physics, properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social, demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Well, I guess you could consider it as a social situation. Uh, I mean there are other children in my club. And uh, at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton."

"You load up, you party," Bender said.

"Uhh, no, actually, we dress up."

"Only burners like you get high," The redhead said.

Then there was a staring match between Bender and her. Then geek boy started rambling on about shoes and about his cousin getting high.

"Sounds like you," She said to Bender.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite, huh? Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

"You wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

"Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."

"Ah, you'd never make it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just... like... you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!"

"You wear tights?" The geek boy said, suddenly interested.

"No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights," Me and geek boy said in unison.

"Shut up."

"Who are you telling to shut up?" I asked my brother with a glare.

He ignored me, big surprise. I just went back to my seat and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I sat down Bender sat down in the middle of my brother and the extremely annoying redhead. He sat there acting all innocent while Vernon left his office. I found it funny because if Bender plays innocent, you know he's done something. When Vernon was out of sight Bender snorted at my brother and then went 'Woo' towards the redhead and got up. He started heading for the library doors and the geek spoke,

"Ya know, there's not supposed to be any monkey business."

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender asked imitating Vernon while pointing at the geek.

Bender started playing with the top of the door.

"C'mon Bender, don't screw around."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Drop dead I hope."

"That's a little rude to be saying, don't you think?" I asked my brother.

Then geek boy went on about school property and how it doesn't belong to us, of course it doesn't. Bender ran away from the door and to his seat. I jumped when the door slammed shut. Bender then took my left hand putting the screw it and then kissed the top of my hand. I could feel a blush coming on and I saw him smirk.

_This is going to end badly._

I sighed and leaned on my right hand, waiting for the devil to pop through thoughs doors.

"That's very funny, come on fix it," My brother said to Bender.

"You really should fix that," Geek boy said.

"Am I a genius?"

"No you're an asshole."

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door Bender."

"Ok. Everybody just Shh...I've been here before, I know what I'm doing," Bender said trying to calm everyone down.

"No. Fix the door," My brother yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Bender yelled louder.

"God dammit!" We heard Vernon say then he entered the library.

Everyone fell silent as he entered the large room.

"Why is that door closed?" He yelled.

No one answered so he asked the question again and Bender spoke up,

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?"

So he went on and asked the redhead.

"We're just sitting here, like we're supposed to."

I was surprised that she didn't rat Bender out.

"Who closed that door?" He asked geek boy. And in return Vernon didn't get an answer.

"I think a screw fell out of it."

"It just closed sir," My brother said, which surprised me. He never done anything like that unless it was with his friends.

"Who?" He asked me

"I-I don't know," I said shyly.

Then he asked the girl in black and she squeaked while putting her head on the table.

"She doesn't talk sir."

"Give that screw."

"I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of ya?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world is an imperfect place."

"Give it to me Bender."

"Excuse me sir...But why would anyone want to steal a screw?"

"Watch it young lady."

Vernon the stormed to the door and put a folding chair in front of it. I smirked because I knew what was going to happen.

"The door's way to heavy sir."

And just like what Bender and I predicted the door slammed shut and Vernon yelled. He opened the door back up, snapped his finger and said,

"Andrew Clarke. Get up here. Front and center. Let's go."

Bender looked at me.

"He's your brother?"

"unfortunately," I said sighing.

I looked away from Bender and he turned back around and said,

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy."

The two of them decided to move the magazine rack into the doorway.

_Clever,_ I thought sarcastically.

I saw my brother trying to get over the magazine rack, but slipped and I snickered.

"That's very clever, sir. But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Then Vernon started blaming my brother for the idea and told him to move it.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library."

Bender glared at the geek.

"Show Dick some respect."

Andy sat back down and Vernon started verbally abusing him again. He then looked at Bender.

"You're not fooling anyone Bender. The next screw that falls out will be you."

"Eat my shorts," Bender muttered, but Vernon heard it.

"What was that?"

"Eat... My... Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Ooh, I'm crushed."

"You just bought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar."

"Good, cause it's going to be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Just say the word say it. Instead of going to prison you'll come here. Are you through?"

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So?"

"That's another one right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural-born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one pal!"

"Just stop!" I finally said, getting fed up with the nonsense of getting detentions for no reason.

Bender looked at me.

"You through?"

Then back to Vernon.

"Not even close bud!"

"Good! You got one more right there!"

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another! You through?"

"How many is that?" Bender asked, taunting Vernon even more.

"That's seven including when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight. You stay out of this," Vernon snapped at geek boy

"Excuse me sir, it's seven."

"Shut up Pee Wee."

"Oh my God just shut it Vernon," I said out loud accidentally

"That's another detention for you Ms. Clarke."

I wanted to argue but I knew that he was on a detention giving streak, so I kept my mouth closed. He then put up his famous bull horn sign.

"You mine Bender, for two months...And Ms. Clarke I've got you for two more Saturdays. I gotcha."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled," Bender said dripping with sarcasm.

"You ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

Bender gave 'Yeah, whatever' nod and looked away from Vernon.

"Alright. That's it, I'm going to be right outside thoughs doors. The next time I have to come in here I'm cracking skulls."

I put my hand over my mouth to cover up the smirk that was on my lips when Bender mocked Vernon. Vernon left the library and Bender shouted,

"Fuck you."

Then he started muttering under his breath. After that fiasco everybody was bored out of there mind. I just put my head down and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I smelt a cigarette being lit up and judging by how close the smell was I'd say it was Bender. I didn't even bother lifting my head up.

_I was on my way to my locker when somebody pulled me into a classroom and shut the door. I tried to let out a scream but their hand was over my mouth. Their breath touch my neck and their lips grazing my ear as they talked._

_"Emily, calm down."_

_**Bender?**__ I thought._

_"Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. And when I do don't scream. Ok?"_

_I nodded and he slowly dropped his hand from my mouth and turned me around. He put both of his hands on my waist and backed me up into the wall, pinning me. I looked into his eyes shocked and stuttered,_

_"B-Bender, W-What are you doing?"_

_He pushed his lips up against mine roughly then spoke,_

_"What does it look like?"_

_He then started for my neck_

_"But we're going to get cau-"_

_I then gasped when he bit down lightly on the crook of my neck. Bender then put his hands under my shirt and rested them on my bare stomach. I closed my eyes, forgetting about what I was saying. Who cares if we get caught by someone. What's Vernon going to do? Give us a detention? Bender made his way back to my lips and I kissed back with just as much passion. We made our way to a desk and Bender lifted me up and sat me on it. He then grabbed my legs and pulled me into his hips roughly, which made me break the kiss and moan. He started kissing and nibbling down my neck again while I put my hands under his shirt to feel his bare skin._

_"Wake up!"_

_**huh?**__ I thought confused_

"Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a smirking Bender. My face then turned red as a tomato as I had a flashback of the dream I just had.

"Who has to use the lavatory?" Vernon said icily

We all raised our hands simultaneously. The others started to get up while me and Bender stared at each other. And that smirk that was still on his face started to make me nervous. It read 'I figured you out'. Bender then got up and then I got up and we headed to the restrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

After the small bathroom break and me regaining my composure we were led back to the library like prisoners. When Vernon dropped us off, he went back to his office and we were doing different things and started talking. My brother was stretching, redhead was sitting in her spot, I sat next to her, geek boy was looking at a book behind the pillar, and Bender was tearing up a book and throwing the pages everywhere.

"That's real intelligent," Andy said.

"You're right. It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And...Moe-Lay really pumps my nads."

"Moliere," Redhead corrected.

"I love his work," Geek boy said, then hid behind the pillar to dodge the book pages came flying at him.

Bender put the book back down and picked up the library cards and started rearranging them.

"Big deal. There's nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy," He said.

"Ah, speak for yourself."

_Give it a rest Andy,_ I thought.

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

I smirked at that comment. Andy just turned away from Bender and started talking to redhead.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I don't know. My mom said I was but my dad said to just blow her off."

"There's a big party at Stubby's, his parents are in Europe. I heard it's going to be pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You gonna go? What about you Emily?" My brother asked me.

"Why would I go? We don't even hang out with each other or the same people," I stated.

"I doubt it," She said.

"How come?"

"Because if I do what my mother tells me not to do it's because my father says it's ok. It's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce."

"Who do you like better?" Bender asked out of curiosity.

What?" She asked confused.

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"There both screwed."

"No. I mean if you had to choose between 'em."

She thought for a second. Then she said,

"I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother. I don't think anyone of them gives a shit about me. It's like they just use me to get back at each other."

"HA!"

We all turned to the girl in black as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Shut up!" Redhead snapped.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Me and my brother said at the same time.

"Yeah. Well if I didn't nobody else would."

"You're breaking my heart," Andy said.

Then Bender jumped off the railing and asked,

"Sporto. Emily. Do you two get along with your parents?"

"No. I don't even get along with him," I said waving at Andy.

"Well if I say yes then I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well you're a liar too." Bender countered and walked away.

Andy started following him and I got up. Andy then pushed Bender and said,

"You know something man. If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you."

Bender turned and looked at Andy.

"Can you here this? You want me to turn it up?" Bender asked giving him the bird.

Then geek boy got into the middle of it.

"Uh fellas, I don't like my parents either. I mean I don't..." He stuttered.

Andy pushed past him as he continued to ramble.

"Dork. You're a parents wet dream. Ok?" Bender said patting the geeks shoulder.

"Well that's the problem."

"Look I can see ya gettin' bunged up for making you wear these kids of clothes. But face it. You're a neo maxi zoom dweebie, what would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andy asked Bender.

"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah, well he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

_Andy you don't even know his name,_ I thought as I sat back down.

"What's your name?" Andy asked the geek.

"Brian."

"See."

"My condolences." Bender said walking away.

"What's your name?" Redhead asked.

"What's yours?" Bender countered when he stopped in front of the desk.

"Claire."

"Claire?"

"Claire. It's a family name."

"Oh, it's a fat girl's name."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Well not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density. See I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people: there's fat people that were born to be fat, and there's fat people that were once thin but became fat... so when you look at 'em you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." He said then mimicked someone getting fat.

"Then we've got the name Emily..."

He looked at me and I got really uncomfortable.

"I can see you gaining a little bit more weight, but not much. Just enough to make you curvy in the right places. Unlike Claire here... When you push out a few pups, you'll go back to your normal figure," He said smirking at me.

I could feel my little blush coming on.

_Is he really hitting on me?_

Claire then flipped him off.

"Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine."

"Are you a virgin?" He asked getting in her face.

She said nothing. He then looked at me.

"Are you?" He asked innocently.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. I felt my face heat up again and I saw that smirk grow.

"She's already given me her answer," He said looking back at Claire.

"I'll bet you a million dollars that you are... Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... a white wedding?" He asked her.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire said

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?"

"I have," I said lowly.

"Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Do you want me to puke?"

He then turned to me smirking and continued while looking me up and down slowly.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat, past eleven on a school-night?"

Then Andy butted in.

"Leave em' alone."

I tried averting my gaze somewhere else but Bender kept eye contact.

"I said leave em' alone," My brother said a little louder.

Bender then stood up and went to Andy. I just sat there trying to get my breathing back to normal. At some point while Bender was saying that to me my breathing changed and I have a feeling he knew it.

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah."

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal."

Bender barely touched Andy and Andy got Bender pinned onto the floor.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man," Bender threatened

"Why not?" Andy asked letting him go.

Bender got up and brushed it off.

"Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple, I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother," He said walking backwards.

"Chicken shit."

We heard a switch blade come out and I turned around to see Bender holding one in his right hand. He then stabbed it into a desk and looked back at Andy.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them... you don't look at them and you don't even think about them! Especially my sister! You understand me?"

"I was just trying to help 'em," Bender said matter of factly.

Once the high testosterone levels settled down everybody was sitting at different desks when Carl the janitor came in with hit music blaring.

"Hey Brian how are you doing?" He asked

Bender looked over his shoulder and asked,

"You're dad work here?"

Brian shook his head no. Bender looked at me with a smirk then back at Carl.

"Uh Carl? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He had the look of 'This should be good'.

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You wanna be a janitor?"

"No. I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

Me and Bender looked at each other and smirked, yes I was sitting next to him for some unknown reason.

"No, I just want to know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts.

No, I just want to know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts.

"Oh, really. You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant, serf, peon, you know? Maybe so. But following a broom around after shit heads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers."

He gave Bender a look and Bender stiffened a bit.

"I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

He started to leave but stopped.

"By the way, that clocks 20 minutes fast," He said then left.


	4. Chapter 4

We all decided to get back in our original seats since Vernon was due any minute. I looked at the clock '11:50'.

_Which means it's about 11:30._

Bender started whistling and soon the others whistled with him. I heard the doors open and everyone stopped, except for Bender. He started whistling Beethoven when Vernon entered.

"Alright girls, that's 30 minutes for lunch."

"Here?" Andy asked dumbfounded

"Here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir."

"Well, I don't care what you think Andrew."

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me; Rich. Will milk be made available to us?" Bender asked.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir," I said

"I have a really low tolerance for dehydration," Claire said.

"I've seen her dehydrate, sir. It's pretty gross," Andy said.

Bender then put both of his hands up and stood.

"Relax, I'll get it."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Grab some wood there bub."

Bender sat back down slowly.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls? You," Vernon said pointing to Andy and then looking for someone to go with him.

Andy motioned over to Claire but Vernon ignored it.

"And you. Hey. What's her name? Wake her. Wake her. C'mon missy let's go. This isn't a rest home."

She got up and Vernon said,

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go."

Andy got up and they all left the library. When the three of them left the rest of us decided to go to the back of the library. Claire was leaning against the statue, Brian was sitting on the railing, I was sitting next to him, and Bender was next to me flipping through a book.

"Claire, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty."

"No thank you."

"How does he rides a bike?"

"Oh Claire, would you ever consider dating a guy who looked like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked annoyed.

"I mean even if he had a nice personality, good dancer, and a cool car... although you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

She rolled her eyes and asked,

"You want to know what I wish I was doing?"

"Oh, be careful what you say. Brian here's a cherry," Bender warned.

"A cherry?"

_Oh brother._

I grabbed a book and started reading because I didn't want in any part of this conversation. A few minutes went by when I heard Bender call my name but I ignored it.

"Emily?"

Nothing.

"Emily?" He said a little louder.

Same result. He then snatched the book I was reading out of my hands and threw it on the table.

"I was reading that," I said in a bored tone.

"What's your take on a guy being a virgin?" He asked ignoring my comment.

I shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters," I said, then giving Brian a reassuring smile.

I then got up and headed back to the front while the others followed. When we sat down here came Andy and the girl with our sodas. Bender grabbed three cans and tossed one at the girl in the back, which she caught it without even looking up. I looked at her amazed.

_Does she have some kind of ESP or something?_

I jumped when I felt something cold on my neck. I turned my head towards Bender and accidentally brushed my lips over his because his face was so close to mine. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do. I felt Bender smirk into the kiss and pull my head closer to deepen the kiss. I finally kissed back and we broke apart when we heard bags in front of us being unloaded. My brother turned around to see what I brought for lunch. He looked at me a little weird because I knew he saw my red face. Our attention turned to Claire now when she brought out this piece of wood.

"What's in there?" Bender asked out of curiosity.

"Guess? Where's your lunch?"

"Emily's wearing it."

"You're nauseating," Claire said as she pulled out a black container and some soy sauce.

I took my turkey and cheese sandwich out of my bag, my strawberry flavored kool-aid in a water bottle, an apple, and a bag of chips.

"What's that?" Bender asked Claire.

"Sushi."

I let out a gagging sound and Bender looked at me. I've had sushi before and it made me sick for a couple of days and it tasted horrible.

"Sushi?"

"Rice, raw fish, and seaweed," Claire explained.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth, and you're going to eat that?"

"Can I eat?"

"I don't know... Give it a try," Bender said while trying not to throw up.

Then Andy pulled out a family size bag of chips, three sandwiches, a package of chocolate chip cookies, paper milk carton that was a half-gallon, a banana, and an apple. I wanted to throw up right then and there.

_How can somebody eat so much?_

"How can you eat all that?"

Andy looked at me and shrugged. I opened my kool-aid and took a sip. I was about to take another when I heard a crunching noise from behind me. I looked at Bender and he motioned his head to the girl in the back. I turned around and looked. She was putting cereal on her piece of bread and smashing it together with the other piece and finally took a bite out if it. We all turned back around at the same time. Bender then got up to pester Brian. While he was doing that I took my chance to eat my apple while I watched the two.

"What're we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..."

Bender started fishing out Brian's lunch from the paper bag.

"Milk?"

"Soup," Brian corrected

Then Bender smacked Brian's hand away from his own bag.

"That's apple juice..."

"I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off... Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"No. Mr. Johnson."

I chuckled at that, he obviously didn't get it.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house," Bender said getting up and went to the aisle.

"**Son?**"

"Yeah, Dad."

"**How's your day, Pal?** "

"Great, Dad. How's yours?"

"**Super. Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?**"

"Great, Dad. But I've got homework to do."

"**That's all right, son. You can do it on the boat.**"

"Gee!"

"**Hon, isn't our son swell?**"

"_**Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?**_"

Bender then acted like he kissed two people then punch one of the imaginary parents. Bender came back to the desk and sat down on it. Brian looked a little uncomfortable from the reenactment so Andy stepped up.

"Alright. What about your family?"

"Who? Mine."

"Yeah."

"It's real easy," He said getting up again and getting in position.

"**Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamn, freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk.**"

"_**You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful**_."

He then slapped the air.

"**Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie.**"

"No dad, what about you?"

"**Fuck you**."

"No dad, what about you?"

"**Fuck you.**"

"Dad, what about you?"

**"Fuck you!**"

He then acted like he got punched in the face.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked.

"You wanna come over sometime?"

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it," Andy said.

_Andy you don't know anything about his personal life. So how would you know?_ I thought angrily with tears in my eyes from the little play Bender put on.

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Bender marched up to Andy and rolled up his sleeve to show Andy something.

"Do you believe this?"

Andy saw it and looked away. I saw it and I wanted to vomit all over the place. I mean how can someone be so cruel to their own child.

"Huh? It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

He pulled down his sleeve while walking backwards.

"See I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore."

He then took his anger out on some books and climbed over the railing and sat down.

"Why would you say something like that?" I snapped at Andy.

"You shouldn't have said that," Claire stated.

"How'd I know? I mean he lies about everything anyway."

I stood up marching to Andy and slapped him.

"Maybe you should start considering that some things are true," I said taking my lunch and went up to Bender.

I made to the top of the steps and cautiously made my way to Bender. I sat down and handed him my sandwich.

"I don't want it."

"Here, I'm not that hungry anyway."

He finally took it from me after a few more minutes of convincing him.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's to stupid to realize what's true and what's fake," I said softly.

My eyes widened a little when he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"What does this make us?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can tell you that I'm not going to be your..." I stopped trying to find the right word that wasn't to vulgar.

"Screw buddy," I finally said.

He smirked at that.

"You just can't say fuck buddies?"

"No."

"Well..."

He then took his hand away from mine. I felt disappointed, I just ruined whatever we had going, if anything.

"In that case, you're my girlfriend," He said putting his hand to my cheek.

I couldn't help but smile. We started leaning closer and before I knew it, we were kissing. I could feel someone's eyes on me but I ignored and kept kissing Bender.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while Bender calmed down and asked if anyone wanted to join him on his little journey. Everyone pretty much said yes in their own way. He peeked out the library door to see if it was safe and when it was he walked out. We weren't to far behind him, I was on his right, Claire on his left and the others were a little ways behind us.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked.

"I don't," Bender replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't," Bender said then looked at Claire, "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?"

"It kind of does. But I wouldn't do this on a daily basis," I said looking at Bender and in return he looked at me with a smirk.

A few seconds later we made it to his destination, his locker. When he put the final code in it opened and a guillotine came down and sliced off the top of his red sneaker that was in the locker. I could see Andy and Claire look in his locker with disgust.

"Slob," Andy said.

"You should see your room," I said to Andy and I received a glare.

"My maids on vacation," Bender said as he opened the top locker, then pulling out a big brown paper bag.

Then he pulled out a smaller paper bag and then pulled out another paper bag.

_How many paper bags does he have?_

Bender finally pulled out what he wanted, his weed.

_You've got to be kidding me?_

Brian sniffed the air then said,

"Drugs?"

"Screw that Bender put it back," Andy said seriously.

Bender then walked off and the others followed him except me me and Andy.

"And you kissed him," Andy said pointing towards Bender.

"So?" I said defensively.

"Why? Don't say you love someone like that."

"Andy. I do love him, I'm know he has a good side to him. It's my life Andy, I can do what I want.""

I then followed the others with Andy walking behind me glaring holes into the back of my head. Once we caught up to them Bender said his plan on how to get back to the library. While we were walking through a door way I heard footsteps, it didn't belong to any of us. Bender stopped and we saw Vernon walking down the hallway. Everybody took off running to get away from him. And it seemed everywhere we went Vernon was there blocking our way. Andy had enough of the cat and mouse game and took over, leading us to the activities hall. Once we made it I groaned when I saw that the gate was locked. Bender dramatically ran into it and shook it a little and it wouldn't budge.

"Thanks Andy," I said annoyed.

"Jack off," Bender said to Andy.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you. Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire replied.

"We're dead," Brian said.

"No."

He then looked at me and I looked at him confused.

"Just me."

He looked at Brian pulling out his drugs and put it in Brian's pants.

"Get back to the library and keep your unit on it."

Bender then looked back at me, put his hands on the side of my face and kissed me, not even caring if it was right in front of my brother. He pulled away and started singing at the top of his lungs 'I wanna be an airborne ranger'. The rest of us took off to the library.

About five minutes later Vernon and Bender came in

"Get your stuff and let's go," Vernon said pushing Bender.

Bender looked at me with a smirk and sat down in his seat.

"Mr. Wise guy here's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O-H-O-O."

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday... False alarms are really funny, aren't they? What if your home... What if your family... What if your dope was on fire?"

Bender looked at me for a few seconds and I had the 'It was you?' look and he winked at me then turned back to Vernon.

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear."

Andy laughed slightly and Vernon started his verbal assault on him then Vernon started on Bender again.

"What you think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin'? Is that it? Let me tell you something... Look at him. He's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how God damn funny he is."

Vernon walked over to Bender and taunted him.

"What's the matter John? You gonna cry?"

Bender looked away from him and I was glaring daggers into Vernon. How in the world did he become principal? Matter of fact how did he even get employed by a school district? He treats all the kids like dirt. Vernon grabbed Bender's upper arm and said,

"Let's go.

Bender lashed out and stood.

"Hey! Keep your fuckin' hands off me! I'd expect better manners from you, Dick."

He leaned over 'my' desk and gave me a quick kiss then started walking past the desks. He stopped at my brother and gave him a pair of sunglasses.

"For better hallway vision."

He then walked again, pushing everything to the ground that was in his reach.

I don't know how long it was before we finally talked and moved again. I was now sitting in Claire's seat and she was sitting on the desk by me and we were sort of talking. Andy was eating, Brian was in Bender's spot and Allison was in her normal spot. I finally found out what her name was while Bender was gone. I stopped what I was saying to listen, it sounded like creaking.

"You guys here that?"

Then all of a sudden we heard a "Oh shit" from the upper part of the library. We all looked and Bender fell through the cheap tile ceiling. Pretty soon Bender came down the stairs.

"I forgot my pencil," he said casually and went and got his pencil.

"God Dammit!"

We heard Vernon yell and Claire scrambled and sat by Brian while Bender hid underneath the desk that I was sitting at. And as if on queue Vernon walked in pissed.

"What in Gods name is going on in here? What was that ruckus? "

"Uh, what ruckus?" I asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus."

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it," Vernon said pointing at Brian

_It was a simple question, jerk._

Bender accidentally hit his head on the desk while he was getting more comfortable. Andy tapped on the desk, doing the 'Shave and a hair cut'. Me and Bender finished it in unison.

"What is this?"

Andy made a zipping noise.

"What is that? What, What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andy asked.

"Really sir, there wasn't any noi-noise," I stuttered when I felt a hand caress up my leg slowly.

I then felt Bender kiss the inside of my knee and work his way up.

_This is a bad time to be doing this Bender! What was I thinking when I wanted to wear a skirt today?_

I then pinned his head in between my legs and coughed, the others joined in too.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Claire coughed out.

Vernon folded his arms.

"No it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will. You make book on that missy," He said then pointed to Allison.

"And you. I will not be made a fool of," He said to Claire and turned around.

As he was walking to the door we all snickered when we saw a toilet seat protector on his pants. He left the library and I shoved my chair back and glared at Bender.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You jerk."

I then smacked his back.

"Sue me. But I know deep down you enjoyed it."

I just looked away from him as he got up and made his way to Brian.

"So Ahab, can I have my doobage?"

Brian pulled it out of his pants quickly, finally relieved to get it off him.

"Emily, C'mon."

I hesitated for a second, then got up.

"You've got to be kidding me Em," Andy said under his breath. Then he turned to Bender and said,

"Yo wastoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here."

Bender ignored him and I followed Bender to the back of the library. When we got there he pulled me down in the chair with him. He started fishing around in his shirt pocket. I gasped at what he pulled out.

"How did you get this?" I asked not believing what I saw.

I ran my fingers over the silver cursive E pendant. I looked on the back to see if it was actually mine, and it was.

"I saw what the preppy chick did and with a little help from Carl I got it back for you."

I moved my hair out of the way and he put it back onto it's rightful spot. When he got it on he kept his head right by my neck while he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I could feel his soft warm lips make contact with my neck, kissing it up and down. I let out a low moan when he reached a sensitive spot on my neck and I could feel something rise from under me, making me blush. He made his way up to my ear and groaned a little.

"If we weren't in school right now, I'd have my way with you," He whispered huskily.

We saw Claire coming over to us and I groaned in annoyance.

_She has to ruin a perfect moment doesn't she?_

She held a disgusted face when she realized what was going on, but sat down next to us anyway. Brian then appeared and sat down too. I got out of Bender's lap and sat next to him as he rolled up his weed and handed one to Brian and then Claire.

"You wanna try?"

I shook my head no and he shrugged. And lit his, Claire's and Brian's. About 10 minutes went by and they were messed up. At some point my brother came over and took one and hid the foriegn language room. Claire started coughing and Brian said in a weird accent,

"Chick cannot hold they smoke, that's what it is."

"You know how popular I am?" Claire asked. "I am _so_ popular; everybody loves me so much at this school."

"Poor baby," Bender said mocking hurt.

He pulled me back into his lap when he was done smoking and wrapped his arms around my waist again. Brian wanted a high five from Bender and Bender gave him one but Brian fell backwards, we all laughed. All of a sudden we saw my brother doing cartwheels and flips. Once everything settled down I got up out of Bender's grasp and went to a bookshelf to pick out something to read. While I was reading I heard Claire ask,

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah," She said simply, "That's the way it should be."

"Not for me."

That made my heart sink a little. I was just going to be another notch in his post once he got what he wanted.

"Why not?" Claire asked.

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first."

"I dunno. I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I."

"Oh. Well you better start. Emily's not that kind of girl, she's the one guy, one girl type."

A little while later I came back to them and they were sitting on the floor with Brian, Allison, and Andy. I sat down in the middle of Bender and Allison. Bender tried grabbing my hand but I recoiled.

"What would you do for a million dollars?" Claire asked.

"What would I do for a million bucks? I don't know, I guess do as little as I had to," Andy said.

"That's boring," Claire said.

"Well how am I suppose to answer?"

"The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit. Like um... Would you drive to school naked?"

Andy laughed, he didn't know how to answer that. I looked over at Bender and it looked like he was in extreme thought. I left him alone and watched Andy on what he was going to say.

"Um...Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course."

"Spring or Winter?"

"Doesn't matter. Spring."

"In front of the school or in the back?"

"Either one."

"Yes," Andy finally answered.

Then Allison spoke,

"I'd do that. I'll do anything sexual, and I don't need a million dollars to do it either. I'm a nymphomaniac."

_Ew! No way!_

"You're lying."

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac."

Lie," Claire sang.

I let out an inaudible sigh.

_This is going to get interesting,_ I thought and then finally getting close to Bender to rest my head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brain asked with concerned.

"The only person I told was my shrink."

"And what did he do when you told him?" Andy asked.

"He nailed me."

_Disgusting._

"Very nice," Claire said sarcastically.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape, since I paid him."

"He's an adult," Claire protested.

"Yeah, he's married too."

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well, the first few times..."

"The first few times? You mean you did it more than once?"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing a shrink," Brian stated.

"Have you ever done it?"

"I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered the question," Bender and I said.

"Neither did you Emily. Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers.

"Fine. I haven't, and I'm proud of that."

"It's kind of a double edged sword isn't it?"

"A what?"

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to but you can't, and when you do you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong."

"Or are you a tease?"

"She's a tease," Andy said.

"I'm sure. Why don't you just forget it."

"Oh, you're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases," Andy argued.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," Bender said nudging me.

"I don't do anything," Claire proclaimed.

"That's why you're a tease," Allison stated.

"Ok, let me ask you a few questions."

"I already told you everything."

"No. Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean, don't you want any respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

"It's not the only difference I hope."

Face it, you're a tease," Bender said while putting an arm around my waist.

Then Claire and Bender got into it.

"I'm **not** a tease."

"Sure you are. Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself. You use it to get respect."

"No, I never said that she twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?"

"I don't use it period."

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way. You guys are putting words into my mouth."

"Well, if you'd just answer the question."

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asked.

"Be honest," Andy said.

"No big deal."

"Yeah answer it," Brian said wanting to know.

"Answer the question, Claire."

"Talk to us. Every one: C'mon, answer the question. Come on. Answer it."

"C'mon, it's easy. It's only one question," Bender prodded.

Claire finally got fed up and yelled,

"NO I NEVER DID IT!"

"I never did it either. I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar," Allison confessed.

"You are such a Bitch. You did that on purpose just to fuck me over."

"I would do it though. If you love someone, it's ok."

Then Claire went on about Allison being weird. News flash preppy girl everyone's weird and bizarre in their own way.

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked Andy.

Andy couldn't think of the right words so Allison and I spoke for him.

"He can't think for himself."

"They're right," He confessed.

"Do you guys know what I did to get in here?"

"I do," I chimed.

"Besides of you."

He started telling his story about how he taped Larry Lester's buns together. And then he started imitating our dad while crying,

"'Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! Win!' You son of a bitch. You know, sometimes I wish my knee would give. And I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me."

"I think your guys' old man and my old man should get together and go bowling," Bender suggested.

"How'd you get in here Emily?" Bender asked me.

"I got into a fight with one of the preppy cheerleaders for stealing my necklace that you got back for me," I said looking at Bender.

I grabbed the pendant and started talking again.

"This necklace means so much to me. It was my great grandmother's and before she passed away she went to a jeweler to get '#1 granddaughter' engraved on the back of it. So when she yanked it off my neck I flipped out and punched her in the face and used some moves Andy showed me."

Then Brian started confessing on how he got put in Saturday detention. About getting an F in Shop class. I saw Bender roll his eyes and then got defensive with the Shop class.

"Why'd you think it would be easy?"

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

"I take must be a fucking idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No. You're a genius because you can't make a lamp."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry."

"Did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?

"Without lamps, there'd be no light," Bender shot back.

"Ok. So neither one of you are better than the other one," Claire said breaking up the bickering.

"I can write with my toes," Allison said changing the subject. "I can also eat..."

"With your toes?" Claire asked.

"Brush my teeth and play Heart and Soul on the piano."

"I can make spaghetti," Brian chimed in.

"I can bake delicious desserts," I said.

"She's right. They're good," Andy said.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andy.

"I can tape all your buns together," He joked.

"I wanna see what Claire can do," Bender said.

"I can't do anything."

Bender finally convinced her. She pulled out lipstick from her purse and put it in her shirt. Next she put her head down to her chest and applied the lipstick to her lips. She looked back up and her lipstick was on her lips perfectly. Everyone applauded and Bender was doing a sarcastic one.

"Wow, Claire. That was great. My image of you is totally blown."

She started wiping it off her lips.

"You're a shit. Don't do that to her, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh," Allison spat.

"Am I laughing?"

"You fuckin' prick!" Andy said angrily

"What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count... Right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I might as well not even exist at this school, remember?"

Bender turned to Claire.

"And you... don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as, many feelings as you do and, it hurts so much, when someone steps all over them," She started tearing up.

_Oh brother,_ I thought.

"God! You're so pathetic. Don't you ever, **ever** compare yourself to me, okay. You got everything, and I got shit. Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably, fuckin' shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie, isn't here. I like those earrings, Claire."

She then averted her gaze away from Bender.

"Shut up."

"Are those, real diamonds Claire?"

"Shut up."

"I bet, they are. Did you work, for the money, for those earrings?"

"Shut, your mouth."

"Or did your daddy buy those for you?"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, now full blown crying.

"I bet those are a Christmas gift. Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey. Smoke up Johnny." Ok. So go home and cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, ok?"

I grabbed Bender's hand and nuzzled my head into his neck to make him calm down.

"My God. Are we going to be like our parents?"

"Not me. Ever," Claire said.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens," Allison spoke softly.

"What happens?" I asked.

"When you grow up, your heart dies."

"So, who cares?" Bender said.

"I care."

Then Brian wanted to know what was going to happen on Monday.

"Because I consider you guys as my friends. I'm not wrong am I?"

"No," me and Andy said.

"So on Monday, what happens?"

"Are we still friends you mean? If we're friends now that is?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"You want the truth?"

"That would be nice," I said.

"Yeah. I want the truth."

"I don't think so," She said shaking her head at Brian.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked.

"With all of you," She said and looked at the floor.

"That's a real nice attitude Claire," Andy said getting pissed.

"Oh, be honest Andy. What would you do if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday. What would you do?"

He said silent and Claire continued.

"Picture this. You're with all your friends and sports. You know exactly what you would do. You'd say hi to him and when he left you would cut him up so your friends would think that you didn't like him."

"No way."

"Ok. What if I came up to you?" Allison asked Claire.

"Same exact thing."

Bender went off on her again.

"YOU ARE A BITCH!"

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

"NO. 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do someone, and you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like."

"Ok. What about you? You hypocrite. Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit party's. Or what about Brian? Take him out to the parking lot and get high. Or what about Andy for that matter. What about me and Emily? What would you're friends say if they saw me or Emily walking down the hall with you? They'd laugh their asses off. And you would probably tell them that they were doing it with us. So they would forgive you about seeing one of us."

For some reason that stung me.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends. You don't know any of my friends. You don't look at any of my friends. And you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends. So you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich drunk mother in the Caribbean."

"SHUT UP!"

And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways of school together, you can forget it cuz it's never gonna happen. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fuckin' prom.

"I hate you!" She said and started the water works again.

_He didn't say anything about me and him. What does that mean?_

"Yeah? Good!"

I started rubbing my thumb over the top of his had trying to get him to calm down again.

"Ok. Then I assume that Allison, Emily and I are better than you guys? Us weirdos. You'd you two do that to me?" Brian asked.

"I would never do that to someone," I said glaring at Claire and Andy, "I consider you...all of you as my friends either way."

"I don't have any friends," Allison said.

"Well if you did?"

"No."

"Yes you do. I'm your friend now," I said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"I want to tell each and everyone of you that I wouldn't and will not. I think that's real shitty."

"You're friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us," Claire said.

That's when I lost it.

"You are so conceded Claire. You are so full of yourself. You're no better than the rest of us here or anywhere! Why are yo like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceded. I hate it. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Then why do you dot it?" Me and Brian asked.

"I dunno..."

"Don't give us an I dunno. We want a reason."

It was Bender's turn to settle me down.

"Calm down sweet muffin," He whispered in my ear, which made me melt.

"You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you."

"Then that's not real friends," I said softly.

"What? You think that I don't understand pressure Claire? Well Fuck you. Fuck you," Brian started crying. and wiping his tears away with his sweater sleeve.

"You know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because found a gun in my locker."

I looked at Bender worriedly and he tightened his grip a little on my hand to calm me down.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andy prodded.

"I tried."

"Tried what?" I asked gaining my voice back.

He started talking about the lamp project again.

"What's the gun for Brian?" me and my brother asked in unison.

"Forget it."

"You brought it up man," Andy said raising his voice a little.

"I can't have an F. I can't have it. My parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of this semester. I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian," Claire sighed.

"Killing yourself is not an option."

"Well I didn't do it did I?" He snapped.

I was taken back by that, I would have never guessed him to snap at somebody.

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked.

"No. It was a flare gun. It went off in my locker."

"Really?" Andy said chuckling

"It's not funny."

Andy tried to stop, but the laugh came back and pretty soon everyone was laughing about it.

"You know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I had nothing better to do."


	7. Chapter 7

After that confession pow wow Brian went into the foreign language room and turned on some music. We all started dancing and having a good time. At one point Bender put me over his shoulder and spun me around on the steps leading up to the upper part of the library. I was scared at first but if he was my boyfriend I have to trust him. Us girls were dancing together while the boys decided to dance on the upper railing. How they didn't fall off? I have no idea. When our little dance party ended Bender looked at the clock and sighed.

"I got to go before Vernon finds out that I'm gone."

"Where'd he put you?" I asked following him up to where he made his grand entrance

"In a supply closet that's in his office."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. He's done it before."

"He really needs to get fired."

"I need to get goin' Em."

Bender then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. When he broke apart he climbed some bookcases and went up in the hole. I walked back down to everybody and they were convincing Brian to write the paper for all of them. He finally agreed and started writing. Claire took Allison away leaving me with my brother.

"Do you like him?" He asked suddenly.

"Like who?" I asked confused.

"Bender. Do you like him?"

I looked down and thought about it. What I thought I had was a tiny crush on him during the beginning of the school year turned into more than just a crush.

"Yeah. I don't think that I like him. I love him," I said and looked into my brother's eyes to see if he approved of that answer.

He tensed up a little and bit the inside of his cheek. He then let out a slow sigh and said,

"You know...You're right. I can't control on who you like, love, or date. But I can give you warnings. I'm just looking out for you, you're my sister after all. And if you love a guy, even if it is Bender, I'll stand by you with that decision."

I had tears in my eyes. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

_He really does care about me._

When Andy let me go he said,

"If Bender gives you any trouble or hurts you in anyway, lt me know and I'll wipe the floor with him."

We chuckled.

"I will. Thanks Andy."

I got up and headed to the library doors. I was going to risk on getting caught just to see Bender to see if this relationship was a fake or the real deal. I made it into Vernon's office and found the key laying on a stack of papers that were on his desk. I unlocked the door and came face to face with a surprised Bender.

"You get lost or something?" He asked smirking at me.

"Nope. Just wanted to know something..."

"What's that?"

"Are we really boyfriend, girlfriend? Because I overheard you and Claire talk-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Bender had my legs around his waist with me pinned against the door while he was kissing me.

"Does that answer you question?" He asked when we broke apart.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me that there'll be no other girls. None of those that's in your wallet. Just me and you."

He thought about it for a second.

"You're in a catch 22 anyway. You like me and I like you. My brother said if you hurt me in any kind of way he'll total you," I said using that word when the first argument between Bender and Andy started.

Bender catching on to the smirk I had played along.

"Totally?"

"Totally."

He pushed his lip to mine roughly, which made me moan and I kissed back with just as much passion. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled on his hair lightly. I earned a low growl and a nip on my bottom lip. I gasped when I felt him getting excited and he took that opportunity to explore my mouth. At some point we made it to a classroom desk that was in the closet and he sat me down on it while he nipped at my neck. I couldn't take it anymore with the teasing it was getting pretty hot and heavy in the closet. Bender's hands made their way up my shirt and rested right below my bra.

"Bender," I said breathlessly.

He groaned in acknowledgment and moved back to my lips. He then pulled my legs roughly so I could feel just how excited he was.

"Bender please..." I whimpered.

"Please what?" He said smirking.

I knew he wanted me to beg for him.

"Just do it already," I said breathing heavily.

He kissed me on the lips again while running his hands up my thighs making my skirt rise with his hands. We jumped when we heard Vernon slam the door open and yell,

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

"We're looking for some paper. What do you think we're doing Dick?" Bender said with extreme annoyance.

"That's it out. OUT."

I straightened my skirt and got off the desk and followed Bender out of the closet.

"Bender. I've got you for another month. Which makes three months. And Ms. Clarke. You've got a month. Now get out of my office."

We left his office and made our way out of the school and saw my dad's truck sitting there.

"How 'bout you tell your old man you're going to a friends house and we'll finish what we started somewhere else," He whispered huskily in my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine but I knew I had to say no...This time.

"Sorry Bender."

"What a girlfriend you are. Leaving you guy high and dry. See I knew you were a tease," He said smirking at me.

"Sorry. I'm sure we'll have another time."

"Fine. But if you leave me high and dry again...You're going to regret it once we do, do it."

I swallowed hard and tried regaining my breath. I heard my dad honking the horn and I looked at Bender and said,

"I promise I won't. I love you."

I then gave him a kiss. He kissed back and went for my neck but I backed up.

"I'll see you later," I said putting a hand on his cheek and he kissed my wrist.

I let my hand fall down and made my way to the truck. I got in and saw Andy smirking and I rolled my eyes at him. Who knew one Saturday detection could change a person's whole world around?

* * *

Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did *was* wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...

and an athlete...

and a basket case...

a princess...

the shy girl...

and a criminal...

Does that answer your question?... Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.

**That's, I hope you liked it. To know what she was wearing go to polyvore (the link is in my profile). And go to untitled 76.**


End file.
